


Warmth (For You)

by ariannadi



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Mild Smut, Post-Time Skip, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: Forgive me father for I have sinned





	Warmth (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned

The cold tundra of Faerghus had never been Byleth’s first choice of residency, seeing as she and her father travelled toward the southern region of Fódlan more often than not for contracts. But, truth be told, the icy air and frigid climate weren’t much of a burden to her at all, at least in the mornings; though having a husband who radiated heat like a furnace probably contributed to that factor.

Every morning Byleth woke feeling like she had steeped herself into a cup of freshly brewed tea, when in reality it was Dimitri’s arms wrapped snugly around her, his face tucked against her neck. She would carefully turn in his embrace and gaze upon the man who had claimed her un-beating heart, observing every little twitch and breath he exhibited. With a sigh, she would reach out and brush her fingers through his long, unkempt hair, waiting until his good eye fluttered open and a goofy smile bloomed on his cheeks as they greeted one another.

This morning was different, however.

When Byleth woke, she was alone. She wasn’t a complete fool; being a king Dimitri was sometimes required to rise at ungodly hours to attend to matters that needed his attention, but as far as his wife was concerned there was nothing on the agenda this morning.

And if there had been, he would’ve at least apologetically woken her to give her a kiss good morning before their duties separated them for the day.

The archbishop and queen rose like a cat from the comforting cocoon of sheets she had been bundled in, shivering once the layers of material slid off her shoulders and the early chill of dawn pricked at her skin. She could faintly smell something floral wafting from the bathing room to the far end of the bedchamber, and instinct told her to investigate. After all, it wasn’t like Dimitri to rise this early just to bathe, the man had gone almost half a decade without touching a basin of water and was still getting back into the routine of personal hygiene.

Begrudgingly, Byleth pulled back the sheets entirely and stood to her feet on the freezing stone floor, prompting her to nearly sprint to the threshold of the bathing room lest her toes develop a case of frostbite. The padding of her bare feet against the ground was loud enough to alert the individual inhabiting the adjacent vicinity, for he was already at attention the moment she appeared in the doorway.

”Good morning, beloved.” Dimitri, hunched over the ornate tub in the center of the room, greeted with a bashful smile. Byleth cocked a brow at him but proceeded into the room, regardless, peering down into the steaming basin which was nearly overflowing. Swirls of rose and lavender were mixed with the suds lining the surface - confirming that Dimitri had gone a little overboard with the relaxation aspect.

“A bath this early? Usually you just rinse your face and call it good.” Byleth commented, and Dimitri all at once appeared nervous, his cheeks visibly going red.

”Ah... um, actually... the bath... i-it’s for you,” he stuttered adorably, making Byleth’s chest swell in affection.

”For me?” she reiterated, and approached him further. “But why?”

Her husband resembled a steamed tomato as he met her in the middle, his icy blue eye nearly piercing in contrast. “You do so much for me... and I just wanted to express how grateful I am from time to time. Is that alright?”

Byleth giggled outright, which probably wasn’t the best response when Dimitri was about to flee the castle in embarrassment. Reaching up and cupping his cheeks, she brought his face down to hers, leaving a sweet, reassuring kiss to his lips.

”Of course it’s alright, my love,” she whispered, and Dimitri offered her a tiny smile. “Just being here with me is enough really.”

“Nonsense. You deserve to be doted upon, my beloved,” Dimitri argued, placing his hand over hers and kissing her palm. “I know the chill of Fhirdiad bothers you most days, so I figured a hot bath would be welcome. I also gathered a few oils to add and some bubbling... concoction. Hopefully you will enjoy it.”

”I’m sure I will,” Byleth responded, pulling away and letting the chemise she used for sleep slip to the floor. She didn’t miss the way Dimitri’s expression went from bashful to complete dumbfoundedness at the action. “Won’t you stay with me?” she then asked of her husband, who at this point was looking everywhere in the room except at her.

”I-I... erm, that is uh...” he floundered, but Byleth just sighed with a smile, reaching up to tug at the loose shirt he wore.

”_Dimitri_...” she practically begged, which cemented her husband’s attention in an instant. Slowly she raised his shirt over his head, her lips seeking out the scarred skin underneath and encouraging breathy gasps from her king. His large, calloused hands, slightly unsure at first, carefully settled on her hips, squeezing at the supple flesh before sliding to her rear and repeating the action.

”You know I cannot deny you, my love,” Dimitri breathed in surrender, his mouth seeking out her neck and nipping gently. Byleth moaned when he sucked a bruise into her skin, which just so happened to be in a spot that was visible without a high collar, damn him.

“Darling, we should move to the tub before the water gets cold,” Byleth managed to exhale as Dimitri’s hands trailed upwards to sweep under her breasts. Her husband adored her entire body, but he had a special fondness for them in particular. Byleth couldn’t help the pitiful whimper that escaped her as his thumbs brushed languidly over her nipples, a distinct warmth pooling in her gut in response. Already she was wet and wanting for him and he had barely even touched her.

”My dear Byleth, insightful as always,” Dimitri teased as he effortlessly scooped her into his arms, knowing he now had the upper hand. Ever so carefully he set Byleth down in the steaming water, the woman letting out a hiss as her body adjusted to the temperature. Rotating in the basin, she settled her arms on the rim as she watched Dimitri undress completely, all the while nibbling at her lip in anticipation as his lean and muscular form became more exposed.

When he was void of any clothing, the king stepped into the tub as well, maneuvering himself so that Byleth sat in his lap with her back against his chest. After adjusting to the warmth of the bath, she turned in Dimitri’s loose embrace and began bringing handfuls of water over his hair, encouraging the man to close his eyes and tip his head back. She took the time to run oil and soap through his locks, her fingers digging into his scalp while occasionally pressing featherlight kisses to his exposed throat.

As soon as she was satisfied with her work he quickly returned the favor, his own hands dragging suds up Byleth’s sides and over her shoulders and massaging them into the muscles there. The woman smiled to herself when Dimitri brought the soapy water over her breasts, gently rolling the mounds between his fingers while he mouthed along her collarbone.

For a while they used the bath as intended; the king taking the time to properly pamper his wife and she him - but the moment Byleth parted her thighs and innocently slid her core over him, the moment she let out a needy whimper and her cheeks went beet red, bathing became the furthest thing from their minds. 

Byleth brought her arms around Dimitri’s neck, slanting her lips over his in a heated kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Dimitri was all too happy to pull her flush against him, his fingers kneading into the roundness of her rear as their lips met again and again. Hips grounding maddeningly against his, the queen mewled shamelessly into Dimitri’s mouth, her cries only growing louder as he dug his nails into her flesh.

It only took a single look of desperation from Dimitri for Byleth to nod her head frantically, the woman throwing her head back with a sigh of ecstasy as he sheathed himself into her heat in a single thrust. The water surrounding their bodies spilled onto the floor without abandon as the intensity of their movements gradually increased, though neither really cared about the resulting mess at the moment.

”Byleth... _Byleth_...” Dimitri chanted hoarsely, his hips rolling up into hers with such a powerful rhythm that it left the woman seeing stars. She knew of the superhuman strength her husband possessed, but in moments like these it was all the more evident.

”Di-Dimitri, _ah_,” she answered his cries, her mouth all over his burning skin and her hands tangled in his damp hair. He was close, Byleth could tell by the way his thrusts became more frantic and sloppy as the minutes dragged on. She was nearing her end as well, though it became impossible to withstand once her husband reached between her legs and began toying with her center.

”Dimitri!” she nearly screamed when her climax crashed through her, arms and legs quivering with the intensity of it all. Her husband was quick to follow, the warmth of his release filling her as he groaned her name one final time. Byleth collapsed into him once her limbs could no longer keep her upright, Dimitri himself practically melting into the edge of the tub as he attempted to catch his breath. Only a short while after she could feel him leaving breathy kisses to her forehead, and, using the last of her strength, the queen hoisted herself upward to brush their mouths together.

”I love you,” she whispered, humming contentedly when her husband eased her into resting her body against his chest.

“I love you,” Dimitri echoed as he hugged her to him, his fingers running up and down the curve of her spine. “Goddess, I love you so much.”

Byleth smiled, feeling so warm and at peace in her beloved’s arms. The steady thumping of his heartbeat became a comforting lullaby as she began to doze in his embrace, the two of them content to remain as they were for as long as they possibly could.

Minutes, perhaps hours later, a half-asleep Byleth whined when Dimitri carefully slipped out of her, and rose from the tub with her spent body cradled in his arms. “I know, darling,” he quietly apologized in an attempt to console her, “but the water is getting cold and I don’t want you getting sick.”

“Goddesses don’t get sick, ‘mitri,” she slurred, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. Her husband just chuckled as he brought her to their bed, bundling her under the covers before he seemingly wandered off to put on some clothing (and perhaps clean up the mess they had made). A short while later Byleth could feel the mattress dipping as he joined her, and instantly she moseyed her way into his warmth, his arms at the ready to receive her.

”Dimitri...” she sighed, her lips tugging into a lazy smile. 

Her husband’s chest rumbled with affectionate laughter. “Sleep, my beloved,” he breathed into her hair as he coddled her close. “I will be here when you wake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a side note - I’m not good with the sexy times, the fact that I wrote this at all was just me stepping into territory I don’t usually traverse lmao it’s been about three years since I’ve written anything steamy and even then I wasn’t the best at it xP
> 
> I am tender bitch and if you were expecting graphic smut well I’m sorry to disappoint you x’D thanks for reading anyhow!


End file.
